Si la quieres
by Maay30
Summary: Lo sé no tienes que decirlo- sonrío con tristeza- se que tú la quieres a ella, se que no puedes vivir sin ella porque me he dado cuenta del trato que le das, así que espero que seas feliz con ella- Style! :D


Los personajes de South Park no son de mi propiedad desgraciadamente si no Stan y Craig se pelearían por el amor de Kyle *3*

**Aclaraciones:**

Las palabras en _cursiva_ son pensamientos de Kyle

Kyle y Stan tienen aproximadamente 18 años (seria raro este fic estando como niños o.o)

Bueno eso es todo

Disfruten! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si la quieres<strong>_

_Por que …_

-Kyle dime que tengo que hacer? Yo aun la quiero-

_Por que…_

-Ella es la más dulce y linda chica de todo South Park-

_Por que…_

-Nunca podre amar a alguien como la amo a ella-

_Por que tus palabras duelen tanto…_

-Gracias Kyle eres mi mejor amigo-

Esto es normal, ellos terminan y luego regresan entonces…¿Por qué carajos aun no me acostumbro?

Sentía como las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, como mi corazón dolía, y todo por ver algo que era esperado… tú regresarías con ella.

-Kyle, adivina qué?- veo como te acercas a mi agarrado de la mano de ella- He regresado con Wendy no es genial- _maldición! Porque tenias que decirme eso justo en este momento, mi pecho duele y mas al ver tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa de bobo enamorado que solo haces cuando esta ella._

-Me-e alegra escucharlo Stan- _Mierda solo un poco más Kyle aguanta un poco más_- Aunque eso ya era predecible jeje

-Jajaja lo sé hombre- dice mientras me da un manotazo en el hombro y me sonríe, en verdad está feliz- Aunque ya no habrá más discusiones por que en verdad amo a Wendy - ¿Cuántas veces he escuchado eso? La verdad ya no recuerdo.

-Aww Stan eres tan dulce- _No por favor que no lo hagan, por favor _– Yo también te amo mucho Stan-

Y lo besó, el ver como se besaban con todo el amor del mundo, no aguante más y me fui corriendo de ahí.

-Ehh Kyle?...KYLE!- escuche su grito a lo lejos, no me importa que sean felices, en verdad no me importa, entonces porque estoy llorando?

Mis lágrimas no dejan de salir mientras que yo corro, no tengo dirección solo quiero olvidarme de todo, olvidarme de él, ¿Por qué enamorarse duele tanto?

_-Sabes Kyle tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo-_

Mejor amigo…que lejana siento esa palabra…

Al principio pensaba que éramos super mejores amigos, no importaba el que, siempre estaba para mi, aunque Wendy fuera su novia siempre estaba para mi, luego se empezó a alejar, pasaba más tiempo con ella y a mí me dejaba de lado, aunque tenía la amistad de Kenny (más que de aquel hijo de puta de Cartman) no me sentía completo y cada vez que los veía me daba un ataque de celos… si lo admito estaba celoso y aun lo estoy… y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que Stan me gustaba más que un amigo.

Todos sabían que estaba enamorado de Stan no porque se los dijera si no porque no se ocultar lo que siento, entonces…¿Por qué chingados él no se había dado cuenta?

Cada vez que hablaba de ella…me hacía daño

No pudiste verme como más que un amigo.

-Kyle?- no se por que me detengo, tal vez porque estaba cansado de correr; volteó hacia el que me ha llamado y veo a Kenny, que a pesar de los años aun sigue usando su típico anorak naranja, solo que ahora ya no usa su gorra y deja ver su cabello rubio- Maldición Kyle te vengo persiguiendo desde hace mas de 3 cuadras y tu ni en cuenta…que te pasa?-detiene su discurso al verme llorar, mis piernas no aguantaban e hicieron que cayera a la nieve, mientras que no dejaba de llorar, derrepente sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban.

-Así que ya te enteraste ehh- dice Kenny con voz tranquila, yo solo asiento con mi cabeza, las palabras no salían de mi boca- Kyle por tu bien debes de olvidar a Stan.

Olvidarme de Stan? Cuantas veces no lo he intentado… pero no puedo sin él me siento vacio.

Kenny aun me sigue abrazando mientras yo lloro en su hombro, aprecio el apoyo que Kenny me da pero no es lo mismo, quería que el que me estuviera abrazando fuera Stan.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que Kenny menciono que ya era de noche; me separe de su abrazo pero aun así me quede viendo la nieve.

-Kyle- levanto mi rostro y veo su mano, la agarro para así poder levantarme- vamos ya es noche y es muy peligroso así que será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

-Lo siento Kenny pero tengo algo que hacer- mi amigo solo me mira preocupado- Gracias por todo- digo mientras sonrío sinceramente, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer…aunque eso significara perder a Stan.

* * *

><p>Estoy parado frente a la puerta de su casa, me quedo mirando durante unos segundos y luego suspiro, es ahora o nunca; toco el timbre y espero a que me abran la puerta, solo espero que él la abra….y bingoo asi pasó.<p>

-Kyle!- me abraza- mierda amigo donde te habías metido, te fuiste corriendo como loco y…- no logra terminar ya que yo lo impido

-Stan, tengo que decirte algo- le digo seriamente mientras él me mira extrañado.

Hubo un silencio y comprendo que es una señal para que continúe…

-Stan…yo-o se que siempre hemos sido amigos pero ya no aguanto más, yo no te veo de esa forma y se que de nada sirve decirte esto pero tú me gustas mucho- al decir eso veo como me su rostro luce sorprendido pero luego cambia a una cara triste- lo sé no tienes que decirlo- sonrío con tristeza- se que tú la quieres a ella, se que no puedes vivir sin ella porque me he dado cuenta del trato que le das, así que espero que seas feliz con ella- sonrío con sinceridad mientras mis lágrimas caen por mi rostro- Por eso se feliz, ámala, dile que tu sin ella no podrás vivir lo que por mi nunca llegaste a sentir- bajo mi mirada, no sé si es lo correcto pero sentía la necesidad de decírselo- Te Amo Stan- y lo beso, solo juntamos nuestros labios ya que él estaba sorprendido, al separarme de él salí corriendo..vaya si que soy un cobarde, sigo corriendo en dirección a mi casa sin saber que ese sería el último recuerdo que tendría...

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny Pov<strong>

A pesar de que la ceremonia ya había acabado, él aún sigue ahí, mirando la lápida del que una vez fue su mejor amigo; me acerco y me doy cuenta que está llorando, jamás lo había visto así.

-Stan es mejor que vayas a tu casa- le digo mientras le agarro el hombro como signo de que lo apoyaba, ya que aunque no lo demostrara también estaba destrozado.

-Esta bien- dice sin ganas y camina junto a mi, después de algunos pasos él voltea y escucho un murmullo que sólo yo pude escuchar.

_-Lo siento…Kyle-_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Notas de la autora**

Por fin! Después de mucho tiempo sin usar fanfiction (hablando del que no había escrito una historia desde hace mucho) por fin mi inspiración llegó y puff salió este fic : )

No se por que quise matar a Kyle…tal vez para que Stan se sintiera culpable, no lo se, solo se que cuando iba haciendo el fic se me vino esa idea en la mente y no crean que odio Stan no al contrario lo amoo junto con Craig o3o.

Otra cosa es mi primer fic de South Park, siempre pensé que iba a ser un fic Cryle pero nooo salió Style aunque dramático :P

Bueno muchas gracias por leer el fic y espero sus reviews : )


End file.
